Chips of integrated circuits play an important role in various electronic devices. According to the prior art, the chips receive different voltage supply, depending on whether the host power is undergoing normal operation, standby operation, or shutdown. If a power supply host hangs or starts from a shutdown state, the chips will have to be reset in order to ensure that the chips can operate normally.
The generation of a reset signal of a chip is controlled by a power reset circuit. As described above, if the power supply host hangs or starts from a shutdown state, a power reset circuit will have to generate a power reset signal for triggering a corresponding one of the chips to reset.
However, in a normal power supply state of the power supply host, a conventional power reset circuit is operating in a standby state. In this state, the conventional power reset circuit still consumes a specific amount of current. The aforesaid current consumption is undesired, as it is likely to generate undesired heat, shorten the service life of a chip, and shorten the service life of a battery.